Typically, a shoulder prosthesis includes a glenoid implant intended to replace the glenoid cavity of the scapula and/or a humeral implant intended to replace the humeral head. The glenoid implant generally includes an articular body intended to articulate with the humeral head, and a fixation means to stabilize the articular body with respect to the scapula.